Such nonwoven fabrics are already known from the prior art. In particular, WO 2004/002384 A1 describes a nonwoven fabric which comprises silver and is used as a wound dressing. Polyurethanes or polyacrylates are proposed as fiber material there.
Nonwoven fabrics are frequently used for medical applications. A sufficient tensile strength to enable them to be used as dressing material is imparted to the webs present as raw material for the nonwoven fabrics by water-jet bonding or thermal or chemical bonding.
The mechanical or chemical bonding methods, however, can adversely affect the antimicrobial or antibiotic treatment of the fibers, namely inhibit the action of the active substances or even partly detach them from the fibers. Complicated and expensive aftertreatment steps are therefore frequently required in order to bring the consolidated nonwoven fabrics into a state suitable for use.
Furthermore, the fact that fiber raw material comprising polymers which permit sufficient bonding is frequently not tolerated by wounds, in particular is not bioresorbable, is disadvantageous.